


4 times Lloyd had an older sibling + 1 time he had five

by supermaket_flowers



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [48]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 4 Things, Big Brother Jay, Big Brother Kai (Ninjago), Dialogue Light, Gen, Multi-Era, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 05, Short, big brother zane, big sister nya, never done 4 + 1 before so be nice, plz, season/series 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Pretty much what’s on the tin. Goes through some of the seasons of Ninjago.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon & Zane
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	4 times Lloyd had an older sibling + 1 time he had five

**Author's Note:**

> first time doing 4+1 things (or 5+1 things it's supposed to be). Let’s see how it goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn’t what you were thinking of when reading the title of this work but I have wanted to do this for the longest time so...

Nya had been awake at two AM for the sole purpose of getting water when she had been walking past the shared bathroom to see a certain nine-year-old standing on a box.

“Lloyd?” she asked, stopping in the doorway.

Now she can get a better view of the scene she had almost walked by: the kids standing on a box, looking at his eyes in the mirror.

His eyes are the same shade of red as his father’s, which at first had been unsettling but unlike the guys (save for Zane) who couldn’t even stand to look him in the eye properly, she actually saw _him,_ not the evil brat that they saw.

“Oh! Hi Nya!” he said, quickly, almost falling off the box he was standing on.

When he met her eyes, he found that she was searching his face. Finding something, a strange look came over her face and stayed there.

“You were looking at your eyes again, weren’t you?” Nya asked, her voice odd.

“No, I wasn’t!” he insisted, just a bit too quickly.

Before she spoke again, Nya shut the door behind her. 

“There’s nothing wrong with your eyes, how long will it take you to see that?” she asked.

He didn’t really know how to answer that, so he stayed silent.

“Let me ask you this, you know how my eyes are an unnaturally bright blue, do you think they’re ugly?” Nya asked.

“...No?” Lloyd answered.

“Then why do you think that of yours?”

“Really?” he asked, not believing her.

“Really.” Nya confirmed.

* * *

They aren’t sure  _ when _ exactly Lloyd’s eyes changed from ruby red they were so used to seeing him with to neon green.

His best guess was when he had started using his elemental powers on a more regular basis.

It’s just before the whole Digital Overlord mess that he and Nya are sitting out on the Bounty’s deck together.

“Even though I had no say in their change, I like my eyes as they are now,” Lloyd told her, breaking the silence.

“Is that so?” she asked.

“Yeah,”

“Well, I like them in both colors,” Nya told him.

Years later, after the then believed to be permanent (but was really temporary) loss of Lloyd’s powers and the return of his red eyes, Nya would remind him of what she had told him all those years ago while they had watched the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided that I’m gonna do a oneshots collection focused on Nya and Lloy’s relationship as honorary siblings (therefore it’ll have a lot of headcanons)


End file.
